


Ai Fei; Ling Dao

by jocundsordidity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, i really don’t have any tags for it, it’s mainly just bathroom sex lol, mild fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocundsordidity/pseuds/jocundsordidity
Summary: “Ai ren, you look so cute,” Yao coos, voice quickly becoming a purr. “Kàn kàn nǐ zuò de làntānzi; and all for me, aru?”Look at the mess you’ve made.Anya’s face burns to her ears. “D-Da, all for you…” she whispers.





	Ai Fei; Ling Dao

**Author's Note:**

> really not my favorite lol but i think it’s alright

Anya hiccups pitifully from her place on the bathroom counter, legs drawn up nearly to her chest. The marble is uncomfortable and freezing her bare backside, but the warmth from Yao’s tongue is more than making up for it. It isn’t often that Yao eats her out, or really makes love to her at all - not because he doesn’t want to, but because he’s often so tired after work, and can’t really manage to do anything other than quickly scarf down a half-cold dinner and immediately pass out the second he finishes - so Anya relishes the moments when she can. She misses her husband, and it’s been over a month and a half since they’ve been intimate in any way, so even being sloppily railed over the counter in the master bathroom at half-past midnight is better than waiting any longer for something slow and sweet in the bedroom. 

(She’s somewhat worried that Yao is cheating on her, and has been for a while. The thought is unsettling as it creeps up on her. She pushes the notion away for now, because she knows it isn’t true. They’re working Yao to the bone out in those fields, and the lack of sex has nothing to do with how attractive she is, but, regardless, she still worries. It’s just her nature.)

She brings trembling fingers to her face, covering her mouth to muffle her noises. She’s shy and always has been, and being too loud makes her rather nervous. Her pale, plump thighs twitch as she grinds against Yao’s face, trying her hardest not to roll her hips too to roughly or jerkily and disrupt him. She’s close, so, so close, easy to please after months with minimal stimulation. 

“Yao, Yao-Yao,  _ sladkiy, _ please, please, I-” she whines, tears already dripping down her flushed cheeks. Yao squeezes her right ankle in reassurance, ring and middle fingers of his other hand buried to the hilt in her soaking cunt, wet from spit and slick. He hums, then, around her clit, nose buried in blond curls, and smirks as his blubbering wife begins to buck her hips sharply, erratically, as he crooks his fingers upward. 

Anya lets out a choked sob and tugs roughly on Yao’s hair, legs tight around his head. Her cunt clenches and unclenches in bursts around his fingers as she cums, hunched over. Her platinum hair, for once not braided atop her head, brushes against Yao’s still-clothed shoulders.

(He isn’t yet in the traditional silks he wears around the house, having been much too focused on fucking his wife when he’d gotten home to change out of his work clothes first.)

He pulls his sticky fingers from her carefully once the aftershocks of her orgasm have stopped and lifts his head from between her quivering thighs. He wipes his chin with his sleeve, giving his pink and panting wife a heated look and watching with delight as she only turns redder at the attention. Her thick sweater is pulled up over her tits, heavy in her bra, the hem in her mouth. She loosens her jaw slowly, gasping, one spot of the wool darker than the rest of the sweater and damp with drool. 

_ “Ai ren _ , you look so cute,” Yao coos, voice quickly becoming a purr.  _ “Kàn kàn nǐ zuò de làntānzi;  _ and all for me, aru?”

_ Look at the mess you’ve made. _

Anya’s face burns to her ears.  _ “D-Da _ , all for you…” she whispers. Her voice comes out wobbly and soft, barely audible to her own ears. Yao’s chin is resting against her softened tummy.

(She’s nervous; Yao hasn’t seen her body properly in a while, and that frightens her for reasons she doesn’t really understand.)

Yao presses a kiss just below her bellybutton, bringing her back to herself, before rising, his knees popping. He leans between her legs, clothed crotch flush against her pelvis, and begins to press kisses against her chin gently. Anya whines and tilts her head back, grinding back against the half-hearted rocking. Yao’s hands slide up and down her thighs, thick and pale and quaking, massaging the pudgy skin sweetly and squeezing at odd intervals, taking advantage of her sensitivity. He mouths his way across her jaw to nip playfully at her ear. She hiccups when he blows against the wetness he’s left behind, the sound bleeding into a broken moan as the open-mouthed kisses move to her throat. Yao bites and sucks marks into her skin, trailing his way down to the part of her collarbone not covered by her sweater.

“Off,  _ bao bao.”  _ Yao tugs at her sweater, then dips a finger playfully beneath the strap of her bra. “This too.”

Anya is quick to comply, eyes trained on Yao’s hands as he undos the band of his pants. She finishes discarding her bra by the time Yao is shirtless and has his cock, hard and leaking, out of his pants and fisted loosely in his hand. He strokes himself lazily, eyes raking her up and down, and the moment Anya is fully nude Yao’s face is buried in her ample chest, all teeth and lips and tongue. He groans, abandoning her inner thigh and his own dick in favor of cupping her gracious breasts and  _ squeezing _ , her pert nipples caught between two of his fingers. He’s mumbling nonsense into her flesh and Anya is panting, warm and dizzy from the attention. She hooks her legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

(She needs Yao to fuck her, and she needs him to do it now, but she can’t seem to get her brain to make the words come out of her mouth. She’s overwhelmed and desperate for him. Things are happening too quickly but somehow the pace just isn’t fast enough.)

Yao sucks hickeys, blooming both red and purple, on the curve of her breasts and around her areolas before taking her left nipple into his mouth and lightly biting down. Anya yelps and fists her hands in his hair, arching both closer and farther from his touch. Yao’s grinding is slow and careful, but his hands and mouth are rough, and the stark difference in sensations is making her crazy.

“Y-Yao-“ she sobs and Yao releases her with a slippery noise, saliva connecting his shining lips and tongue with the swollen, reddened nub. He’s still tweaking her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and it’s making it hard to think. “Yao-Yao, please,” she whines, vision hazy and glossy with tears.

“Please what, aru? Use your words, pretty baby.” Yao hums, both of his hands moving to her waist. Anya whines, because she doesn’t understand how he can be teasing her right now when it’s been so long for both of them. She plants her feet on the counter and spreads her shaking legs as wide as they’ll go, cupping the back of her thighs. Her face is so hot she can feel it in her ears.

_ “Fuck me _ , Yao,” she moans, red all the way to the middle of her chest.

(She wants to cry because it’s so good but it’s just so  _ embarrassing,  _ and she just needs Yao inside of her, muttering dirty phrases she doesn’t understand into her skin. She’s absolutely on fire, and Yao is the bucket water she needs to be put out.) 

Yao shushes her as the tears begin to fall again, stroking her sides with his thumbs. He presses kisses across her cheeks to soothe her, and one hand leaves her side to take hold of his cock, flushed and weeping, between their legs. Yao’s knuckles brush against her labia as his lips find hers and she moans into the kiss, overstimulated and desperate and a little bit nervous. Yao presses the head of his cock against her sopping cunt and pushes in slowly, because it’s been a while and he would never intentionally hurt her unless she asked. Anya sobs out against his mouth, her tongue tangled with his. Yao groans in response and takes hold of one of her thighs, stilling when he’s buried to the hilt inside of her. 

She’s already blubbering in her native language and Yao hasn’t even started moving. He starts off slow and gentle, his hands roaming her body so lovingly that Anya is almost wailing with pleasure, and Yao steadies himself to keep it up. When his thumb, damp with fluid, finds her clit, Anya curls over him, burying her face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He huffs affectionately and thrusts his hips faster, his orgasm nearing much sooner than he would have liked. 

He massages her clit in circles before stopping and pulling out of her abruptly. Before Anya can really protest she’s bent over the lip of the tub and Yao is back inside of her, fucking her from behind brutally. He’s holding her steady so her hips don’t bang into the porcelain, and Anya moans pathetically, knuckles as white as the tiles she’s gripping. 

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck-!” _ Yao shoves two of his fingers into her open mouth to keep her quiet, and she swirls her tongue weakly around the digits, coating them with drool. She whines when the fingers leave her mouth, but the disappointment is short-lived, because it’s not even a second later that the fingers are back to massaging her clit and she’s able to be loud again.

(Their neighbors have to hate them, with the amount of noise she makes, and while right now this is the furthest thing from her mind, she knows that she’s going to be too embarrassed to leave the house tomorrow for fear of running into one of them.)

Suddenly Yao is sitting and she’s in his lap, and he’s fucking up into her. She has her hands planted on the floor and really isn’t doing a good job of bouncing, so he’s mainly just roughly humping into her, not really sliding in or out. She rests her head against his shoulder, hands moving to his hips to try and brace herself more effectively.

“I’m close, aru.” Yao nips at her ear and his fingers pick up the pace against her clit. She moans and nods jerkily.

“Ah,  _ vnutri! Vnutri!  _ Inside, please!” 

Anya rocks against his fingers erratically until her orgasm is basically punched out of her and she curls over, palms flat against the tiles as she rides it out. Yao finishes just seconds later, the clenching of her vaginal muscles around his cock sending him over the edge. His grip is bruising as he cums inside of her, moaning against her back. 

They sit silently, shaking and panting and sweating. Yao massages her hips, already beginning to ache from the position, with trembling fingers, and presses fluttering kisses up her spine and across her shoulder blades, ignoring the pale hair that’s somewhat in the way. Anya shifts and Yao holds her still to pull is softening cock from her. He gets onto his knees and rises, and Anya takes his hands so he can help her up onto unsteady legs.

(She knows that she needs to bathe before she gets into bed, but her eyelids are already drooping and the effort just seems like too much.)

She leans heavily against her husband, and Yao presses a kiss to her chin once she’s up and lets go of her hands to swat her ass and motion to the toilet. 

“Go pee, aru. I don’t want you to get an infection.”

Anya smiles sweetly at him and shuffles to the water closest. When she’s finished and somewhat cleaned up she exits to find Yao already in the shower. The towels and bathmat are tossed into a pile by the door, and everything that had been shoved off the counter when she’d been slammed onto it earlier is back in its rightful place. 

Yao spots her and grins. He waves her over, and Anya, despite her exhaustion, beams back and joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> me, at any given time: IM HORNY 😡
> 
> literally everyone else: ok just be that quietly


End file.
